


Soul Survivor, How it Should Have Ended: Option 1

by sir_kingsley



Series: Soul Survivor, How it Should Have Ended [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Season 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel goes to check on Dean at the end of Soul Survivor he ends of admitting something that will change their relationship forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Survivor, How it Should Have Ended: Option 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So basically, after watching Soul Survivor I couldn't get the scene of Cas and Dean in Dean's bedroom out of my head. I saw two potential Destiel endings and decided to just go with it. Contains spoilers. Hope you enjoy. And SPN writers, if you're reading, take note. Thanks!

“You look terrible,” Castiel said, stepping into Dean’s bedroom.

Dean sat leaning against the headboard and smirked tiredly at the blunt observation. “Y’know, it wouldn’t kill you to lie every now and again.”

“No, it wouldn’t kill me, I just…”

Cas struggled to finish and Dean closed his eyes to hide an inevitable eye roll. “Forget it.” Dean got to his feet and gestured at Cas as he walked toward him. “Well, you on the other hand, you look good. So, are you back?”

“At least temporarily. It’s a long story. Crowley, stolen grace, there’s a female outside in the car.” At Dean’s puzzled look, Cas gives a stiff shake of his head. “Another time.”

Dean didn’t press him. “Well, thank you, for um… stepping in when you did.”

Cas nodded slightly, his eyes soaking in every drop of green in Dean’s irises, mourning every day he had missed those emerald depths, dreamt of them while on the edge of consciousness, near death and wondering if he would see them again in his own heaven.

“I missed you,” Cas whispered.

Both Cas’s and Dean’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. They stared at each other for a long, pregnant moment, neither knowing how to move on or what to say.

So Cas ran. He spun on his heel and was on his way out of the door when something caught the tail of his coat and pulled him back into the room. The door slammed shut next to Cas’s head as he was pushed against the wall and Dean pinned his hands on either side of his face. 

Dean’s face hovered not even an inch from Cas as his eyes roamed the other man’s face, eyes blown wide from the shock of the sudden attack. 

Dean tried to say something. Anything. But his thoughts were too jumbled, a storm of guilt, memories of blood and the image of a pair of very pink lips and thoughts of what they would feel like after all of these years.

He couldn’t form a single word.

They continued staring at each other for several long seconds that just weren’t long enough for Dean. It had been so long since he’d seen those eyes, memorized the lines at their edges. There were new ones to familiarize himself with. And he took this time with Cas trapped just inches away from him to get started.

Cas suddenly smiled and the lines deepened and Dean tingled with a warmth he hadn’t felt in months. Any control he had left melted away as Dean stared into the pools of Castiel’s eyes and then he couldn’t see them anymore. But he felt the other man’s lips, at long last and they felt better than anything Dean had ever imagined.

He lost himself in the softness, the warmth, the gentle nipping and the smooth rhythm they established.

But he also found himself, found a happiness he never new existed, confidence he didn’t know he had been lacking, a sense of security as Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and urged him backward onto the bed. 

He found comfort in Cas’s hands as they roamed over his abdomen. He found desire he never knew he could feel as Cas pressed their hips together and began peeling layers of clothing away. He found limitless, unmatched adoration and pure love in the soft kisses Cas peppered across his jaw and down his neck.

Dean was overwhelmed with the amount of emotion rushing through him. But he didn’t fight it. He let it take over his body, ensuring Cas felt every ounce of love Dean had been harboring toward him all these years and determined to never waste another second with his angel.


End file.
